


And Presents Under the Tree

by Evil_Jacquie



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU (possible ATFish verse) Christmas Eve and all is quiet. Chris contemplates his friends' gifts. Sentimental smoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Presents Under the Tree

And presents under the tree by EJ

Chris walked into his living room and flicked on the lights, immediately the room filled with a blinding shimmer of twinkling lights from the tree, windows and apparently the walls themselves.

Buck had been here and probably not alone this year, from the looks of things.

Chris squinted and made his way to the wall plug where he found a power strip filled to maximum capacity with plugs. Carefully, Chris unplugged a few of them until only the tree remained lit. Now that he could see the room without risking his retinas, Chris could see other evidence of his friends’ intrusion.

Besides the tree and the gaudy light show, there were presents. Six of them, wrapped to various degrees, all addressed to him. He knelt down to examine them more closely.

The nearest gift, perfectly wrapped with tastefully gilded paper and ribbons that glinted with gold thread, had obviously been professionally done and had to be from Ezra. He shook it. The heavy package sloshed. Chris smiled. Ezra had good taste in liquor.

He lay that package down and picked up the one next to it. In complete contrast, this one was in a familiar white and blue plastic bag the handles tied into a knot to keep him from simply looking in to see what was inside. Vin. Of course, the bastard had double sacked whatever it was and all that Chris could see was the bottom of the first bag when he poked and peeked in around the knot. Careful investigation produced only the fact that the box containing said gift was rectangular, small enough to fit entirely, and not too heavy.

Chris was sorely tempted to tear into it and see what the hell his friend thought he needed, but the image of Vin laughing at him when he saw that Chris couldn’t resist, plus the fact that Vin would tease and torment him with that fact for years to come, was enough to squash his desire. To be on the safe side he laid the package down quickly and moved to the other side of the tree.

Here an envelope lay on the fake snow tree skirt, in large neat block letters “Merry Christmas from JD. Doubtless, a gift card to Lowe’s or something equally practical, Chris thought gratefully. At least this one gift wouldn’t have to be hidden away or buried. He wondered why it was that JD showed so much sense in some areas and so little in others.

Chris moved on to the large basket adorned with a huge red ribbon. He could clearly see an assortment of smoked sausages, salmon, and cheeses. They’d be perfect for snacking on during the game. Josiah was a thoughtful friend as well as observant. He’d noticed the brands that Chris preferred and stocked the basket with his favorites. He thought ahead a week to their annual New Year’s Day get together and a grin broke out. It would be a very good day, but it always was.

Next to the basket of goodies was a more traditionally wrapped gift with a stuck on bow. While the paper was smooth and the tape barely visible, Chris knew this gift had been wrapped at the kitchen table in Nathan and Rain’s home. There was just something about the hominess of it that spoke loudly of family. Of course, they were all family now. He shook the box, but the rattle gave him no hint. He did catch a whiff of something though. Holding the gift to his nose, he detected cinnamon and something sweeter. Vanilla, maybe? Something homemade and delicious, Chris nearly ripped the wrapping off it then and there. He chuckled. Seemed that Josiah wasn’t the only one who paid attention to what Chris liked.

Laying this gift down was the only thing to do, but it took a lot of will power. He looked around to see what Buck had given him. Knowing Buck, it would be something perverted and funny at his expense. Nothing was there. He walked back to the other side of the tree thinking he’d missed it, but now he saw that there were indeed only 5 gifts under the tree. It surprised him a little and he wondered about it. Had Buck been the one to come out and decorate? Looking at the tree and lights, Chris thought it seemed pretty obvious that he had, but then why hadn’t he left a present like he did every Christmas Eve?

Chris looked at the tree for a few more minutes but unsurprisingly, it didn‘t answer his question. Finally, he decided only Buck would know and he’d doubtless tell him in some kind of long drawn out tale. Almost a present in itself, Chris laughed out loud at the thought. He’d never admit it to Buck though.

He turned off the lights and walked through his quiet house humming and looking forward to the morning.

At his bedroom door, Chris stopped abruptly. There was light under the door and it wasn’t any kind of normal light either. The softer, flickering light he could see meant candles and that meant . . .

“Buck?” Chris swung the door open and stared at his oldest friend and lover. Buck was lounging on the bed naked except for a bright red silk bow that seemed to be tied around his hips and situated right over his groin. At least as much of him as it could cover, which really wasn’t much.

“Merry Christmas, Chris,” Buck’s voice promised all kinds of good things and the smile that went with it made that a guarantee, “You ready to open your gift?”

Chris smiled, “But I always wait till Christmas morning.” He eyed his package, “You think you can hold that pose until then?”

“I was thinking that this year, you could open just one special present on Christmas Eve,” Buck waggled his eyebrows.

“I guess I could do that,” Chris was unbuttoning his shirt and slipping his shoes off as he walked towards the bed.

“Close the door,” Buck ordered as the candles wavered, “you’re letting in the cold air.”

“Don’t want anything to get cold,” Chris agreed and reached back to slam his bedroom door shut.

“Now, come here and let’s both get to unwrapping,” Buck held out his hand.

Chris stopped for a minute and drank in the sight, “Merry Christmas, Buck,” he whispered the words and meant so much more.

“I told Santa that you’d been a very good boy,” Buck took his hand and pulled his lover down into his arms, “So you get to have anything you want.”

“I think I already got everything I want,” Chris nuzzled Buck’s throat and started laying kisses up to the smiling mouth.

“And to all a good night,” Buck grinned into the kiss.

~~*~~


End file.
